


A Helping Hand

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jaebum is from Colombia, M/M, Medellin specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, you are so sprung. It's kind of gross," Jackson turns, watching his best friend sit down next to him.<br/>"Shut up, I'm not," Jackson says, biting his lip. Mark scoffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude, you are so sprung. It's kind of gross," Jackson turns, watching his best friend sit down next to him.

"Shut up, I'm not," Jackson says, biting his lip. Mark scoffs.

"You so are. You've been staring at him since he showed up," Mark replies, laughing when Jackson's gaze trailed over to where one Park Jinyoung was standing. Park Jinyoung was actually a good friend of theirs, but Jackson had the hugest crush on him. Instead of acting on it though, Jackson basically hovers and hopes that Jinyoung will notice he's in love with him.

Mark knows for a fact that Jinyoung likes Jackson, considering he's the outsider looking in. However, despite telling Jackson to just go for it, he refuses to do so. Most of it has to do with Jinyoung's naturally friendly and flirty personality. He's usually surrounded by people who are attracted to him and he doesn't really push them away. Jackson keeps taking that like Jinyoung doesn't actually like him, he's just super friendly. Honestly, it's getting kind of old.

"I'm not staring at him. He's just, there," Jackson says lamely. Mark calls him out on it.

"That's such bullshit and you know it. Honestly, if you'd just stop being such a child, you'd see that he likes you too. You two practically hang off of each other, all the time. He walks in and you just glue yourself to his person. You're like a married couple and it's pretty obnoxious," Mark says, scrunching his nose up at the thought of it.

"He hangs off of everyone," Jackson whines, slumping back in his seat. Mark sighs, aware that his friend is just too stubborn for his own good. Mark sighs, tapping his fingers on his knee. He had to do something, because it was obvious these two weren't going to do anything.

"Hey hyung," Mark looks up at BamBam's voice, watching the younger sit down in between them.

"Hey Bam," Mark says. Jackson's too busy staring at Jinyoung to actually contribute to the conversation.

"Lover boy is ignoring me," BamBam says, poking at Jackson's shoulder. Jackson doesn't even look their way as he waves his hand away.

"What are we going to do about this? It's getting old," Mark mutters, watching Jackson basically drool. Jinyoung is too busy laughing it up considering he does have friends besides them. Mark's pretty sure Jinyoung was making his way towards them, but got distracted by the group he's currently surrounded by.

"Is Jinyoung hyung the jealous type?" BamBam asks. Mark had actually never thought about that.

"I don't know," Mark mutters, frowning.

"I'll ask Gyeomie, or maybe Youngjae, they should know," BamBam mutters to himself, already pulling out his phone. Mark waits patiently, mind racing as Jackson pouts. One of the girls in the group is touching Jinyoung's arm, giggling as she flicks her hair over her shoulder. Jinyoung still has his pleasant smile on so Mark has no idea if he actually likes the girl or if he's being friendly. However, Mark sees the way Jinyoung's eyes flit over to where they are, more specifically where Jackson is. They totally like each other.

"Youngjae says he is the jealous type. Gyeomie says Jackson hyung's too obvious," BamBam reports, turning to look at Jackson. It doesn't seem like he's blinked.

"He is too obvious," BamBam says, frowning.

"What should we do to make Jinyoung jealous?" Mark asks, frowning in thought.

"Well, it can't be someone Jinyoung hyung knows. He has to be hot though, like super hot, hot enough to thoroughly distract Jackson hyung long enough for Jinyoung hyung to realize the attention isn't on him," BamBam says. A light bulb goes off over Mark's head and he smiles.

"I've got this," Mark says, suddenly giddy.

"What? You know someone we don't know?" BamBam asks. Mark's smile is devious and a little evil.

"Hyung, you're scaring me a little," BamBam says, brows raised.

"Don't worry Bam, I know the perfect person. They won't know what hit them," Mark promises, standing up. He's got a call to make. BamBam watches Mark walk away, a near skip to his step and he finds himself worried. The devious person in their group is BamBam, along with Yugyeom, but they're a package deal. Youngjae usually softens the deal up.

However, Mark is usually the quiet one, the mediator. So, to see him smiling like that, without BamBam knowing the plan, BamBam finds himself a little more than scared.

"Where'd Mark go?" Jackson asks suddenly, frowning as he looks around. BamBam rolls his eyes. Of course Jackson wouldn't notice his best friend disappearing with Jinyoung around. Now, BamBam's hoping Mark finds someone so hot Jackson reconsiders his life choices.

"Don't worry about it hyung. Let's go bother Junior hyung, he's taking too long," BamBam complains, standing up and dusting off his pants. Jackson hops up, eager to get those people away from Jinyoung as quick as possible. BamBam shakes his head a little, but he follows after them anyway.

 

"Why won't he notice me!" Jackson whines, flopping down on the couch. Mark looks up from his phone, raising a brow at his friend and roommate.

"Who?" Mark asks, already well aware.

"Jinyoung of course! We went to lunch as per usual, and he barely even spoke to me," Jackson says, frowning deeply.

"I bet you were sitting in his lap though," Mark says, looking at his phone when it vibrates. The smile on his face gets Jackson's attention.

"What are you smiling about? Who are you talking to? Is this your little boy toy you won't let me meet?" Jackson demands, trying to get closer. Mark rolls his eyes and smushes Jackson, pushing him back to the other side of the couch. He turns to Jackson after a moment, a sincere expression on his face.

"Jackie, do you trust me?" Mark asks. Jackson frowns, looking him over.

"Why are you asking me that? Of course I do," Jackson laughs a little.

"I'm going to help Jinyoung pay attention to you," Mark says, nodding firmly. Jackson nibbles on his bottom lip for a long moment.

"What are you up to? I don't like being out of the loop," Jackson complains, scooting closer. Mark laughs and pats Jackson's head, ruffling his hair.

"Just trust me. I've got a plan," Mark promises. No matter how much Jackson pouts and whines, Mark doesn't budge for the rest of the night. Eventually, he gives up and heads off to bed. Mark stays up for a little longer, smiling when his phone vibrates with a message.

_Sounds like fun, I'll help._

Mark grins to himself, fist pumping a little. Jinyoung and Jackson are going to start dating if it's the last thing he does. He gets control of himself and looks at his phone again, fingers moving rapidly as he lays out the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon, all of them are sitting in a cafe not too far from Mark and Jackson's apartment. Yugyeom, Youngjae, and BamBam are sitting down, backs towards the wall. The three of them are giggling over something on BamBam's phone. Youngjae is sitting in the middle and the other two take every moment to touch him when they can.

Mark and Jinyoung are sitting on one side, Mark on the outside, with Jackson on the other side. Mark knows for a fact Jackson would want to sit next to Jinyoung, but Mark has a plan. Jackson doesn't know Mark's plan is in action, he just knows that Mark beat him to the seat. He seems fine sitting across from Jinyoung.

"Jackson," Mark says, looking up from his phone. Jackson turns towards him, head tilting to the side.

"Could you go get me a straw?" Mark asks, batting his lashes when Jackson frowns at him.

"You can get some more cheese while you're at it," Mark cajoles. Jackson's tune changes very quickly and he's sliding out of his chair. Mark smiles to himself, pleased, and BamBam notices. However, before he can comment on it, because honestly, Mark being devious is getting very scary, he's distracted.

Said distraction comes in the form of a man getting Jackson's attention. He does it in a really subtle fashion, but his presence is really noticeable. It's like he fills up the room. Of course, since BamBam's noticed, he's got to point it out.

"Who is that?" BamBam asks. The others follow his finger and now, their entire table is staring. Jackson looks flustered, but in a good way. The guy, who they're only getting a side profile of, has his head tilted to the side like he's asking a question. However, all of them can see Jackson's ears getting red, a sure sign that he's blushing.

"Who is that?" Jinyoung asks, and he's frowning. The others shrug, just as confused.

Jackson turns and gestures towards the others and the guy follows his gaze. Youngjae's breath hitches and BamBam isn't even mad. Because, _damn_. From the side, the guy was obviously attractive, but full on, the man is excruciatingly handsome. His face is made up of sharp lines, smoldering eyes, and strong eyebrows. The several silver and black earrings dotting his ears makes it even better. Makes his jawline seem even stronger, like he can cut marble.

The man is wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and the muscles lining his arms speak of dedication. There's a thick white and gold watch on one wrist and several golden chains on the other. His jeans are dark blue and look brand new. His shoes, which BamBam recognizes, are Versace Medusa. They're all white high tops with the golden Medusa and several other golden accessories. They are perfectly white too, no sign of scratches or dirt, nothing. BamBam falls a little in love.

The guy doesn't even look at them for long before he's turning his gaze back on Jackson. There's this lazy little smile on his face, one that's filled with confidence that surprisingly doesn't filter into cocky at all. Jackson is using his hands as he talks and the guy watches them, nodding as his intense gaze moves from Jackson's hands to his face.

"Dude, who _is_ that?" Jinyoung demands, huffing.

"I kinda want to know too," BamBam says. Both Youngjae and Yugyeom nod in agreement. Mark has this thoughtful expression on his face, head tilted to the side as he watches.

"Should we go over there?" Jinyoung asks.

"Nah, he seems to be handling himself," Mark says, forever the calm one.

Jackson doesn't look too overwhelmed to have such intense attention on his person. His ears are bright red by now, but he's still talking. The other guy doesn't seem to be talking that much, but he's paying such intense attention to Jackson, that it doesn't even matter.

After a few long minutes, Jackson grabs the guy's wrist, too far away to hear the odd noise Jinyoung makes, and pulls him over towards where the others are sitting. When he's close enough, he smiles at them, all bright and flushed.

"Guys, this is Julian! He's from Colombia. Isn't that awesome?" Jackson asks, gesturing towards this Julian as if he's an Oscar or something.

"Julian?" BamBam asks, looking him over. Dude is thick, in a very good way.

"My Korean name is Jaebum, if you prefer that," Jaebum says and BamBam sits up a little straighter because Jaebum _purrs_ when he talks and his voice is unique, deep, and commands attention. It's a very random thought, but BamBam decides that if this Jaebum ever decided to read books or something, he'd buy every single one.

"Jaebum huh? What were you two talking about?" Jinyoung asks. There's this cold tone to his voice that's usually not there. Jaebum doesn't look bothered. Instead, he looks at Jinyoung in a thoughtful manner and a majority of them realize that Jaebum could eat Jinyoung for breakfast. Jinyoung doesn't seem aware of this as he glares at the newcomer.

"Oh! He just got here and doesn't know what to try. He told me that he didn't really get a lot of Korean cuisine back home," Jackson says and Jaebum smiles, very pleased that Jackson remembered.

"Is that so? Well, we can help you with that, can't we?" Mark asks, looking at the others. Jinyoung grunts and crosses his arms, but he's drowned out by the others loudly declaring that Jaebum should sit with them. He does. Jackson goes back to his regular seat, and he does glance at Jinyoung, but he's then distracted by Jaebum sitting next to him, across from Mark.

"So, _Jaebum_ , what brings you to Seoul?" Jinyoung asks, frowning at how close Jaebum is sitting next to Jackson.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that I'm Korean, but I was born and raised in Colombia. My mother's side is from Argentina, but my father's side can be traced back here much easier. My parents insisted that I visit, get to check it out at least once," Jaebum says, his smile handsome and showing off the beautiful set of pearly whites.

"Huh," Jinyoung grunts, frowning. Mark watches the entire time, rather amused by the entire situation. He glances at the younger three of their group, and all of them seem enraptured by Jaebum's presence. Jackson focuses on him although he does glance at Jinyoung from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum charms nearly all of them and Mark knows for a fact he'd charm Jinyoung too if Jinyoung wasn't jealous at the moment. As it is, Mark waits patiently, knowing Jinyoung will snap eventually. And it does happen. What sets it off is when Jaebum starts speaking Spanish. His voice gets softer and if his Korean sounded like wet dreams, his Spanish is like amazing sex, and he knows it.

Jaebum easily has everyone's attention, especially Jackson's. He's teaching them how to flirt in Spanish, and Jinyoung reaches his breaking point when Jaebum leans in to whisper something in Jackson's ear. Jackson's eyes get very round and he grins. Jinyoung stands up rather abruptly, which ruins the moment as all eyes turn towards him.

"Are you guys ready to go? I'm ready to go," Jinyoung says, putting his napkin down. He looks pretty upset and Mark would feel bad, but then he remembers why this is happening and doesn't feel bad at all. Which is exactly why he doesn't play mediator like he usually would.

"Sure. We could go hang out, I'm sure Jaebum hyung would like to come," Youngjae says, turning warm eyes on Jaebum. Jaebum is watching Jinyoung, an amused expression on his face.

"I never did get to try anything," Jaebum says, a little downward tilt to the side of his lips. Of course Jackson eats it up, making a soft noise as he reaches for his bowl.

"You can try mine before we go. I put a lot of cheese in it though," Jackson says and Jaebum smiles this big, heartwarming smile. Jackson, of course, melts, and so does the younger trio who practically sigh in unison. Mark muffles his laughter behind his hand. Jinyoung glares and reaches forward, snatching away the spoon Jackson was about to use to feed Jaebum.

"He has hands, he can feed himself. In fact, you should eat up Jackson. You can try my food Jaebum. Unless spicy food isn't your thing," Jinyoung says. Jaebum shrugs, seeming amused by the entire thing.

"Oh, spicy is fine. The spicier the better," Jaebum says. Jinyoung huffs, seeming bothered by it, but he can't back down now. So, he offers the bowl but shows no signs of offering any utensils. Jaebum turns to Jackson and of course Jackson offers up his chopsticks. And there's that heartwarming smile again.

Jinyoung can't do anything this time but huff angrily. Jaebum tastes his noodles, and even the way he eats is attractive. Jinyoung huffs again, throwing his hands up before he gets up and storms off. Jaebum watches him go before looking at Jackson, brows furrowed.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks, sounding genuinely worried. 

"No, of course not. I'll go talk to him," Jackson says. Jaebum nods and gets up, making space for him, sitting down when Jackson is free. They watch Jackson rush off, seeing them through the glass. Jinyoung looks upset and put out.

"So, Jaebum," BamBam says, taking their attention away from the two standing outside. Jaebum turns, brows rising as he takes in the younger.

"What do you do for a living?" he asks. Jaebum smiles, a beautiful thing that makes BamBam melt a little. However, it's purely aesthetic for him considering he loves Youngjae and Yugyeom with his all. None of them can deny that Jaebum is extremely attractive though.

"Oh, I'm an erotic dancer," Jaebum says and they're all a little stunned. 

"Seriously?" Yugyeom asks, eyes wide.

"Mhm," Jaebum hums, turning his gaze away from them. They're expecting his gaze to go outside, where Jackson and Jinyoung seem to be making up, but they don't. Instead, they go straight towards Mark who seems very pleased with himself.

"Did it work?" Jaebum asks. Mark laughs, ignoring the confused expression on the younger three's faces. Instead, he sits up, pulling his feet away from Jaebum's under the table. He slides his hands across the table and Jaebum takes them, lacing their fingers together.

"Perfectly babe," Mark says and Jaebum smiles. BamBam makes a choked noise, which the other two copy as Jaebum and Mark lean closer, kissing over the table.

"Thank you," Mark says when they pull away and Jaebum just shrugs.

"You know I'd do anything for you. Now, I just hope your little friend doesn't hate me forever," Jaebum says as they pull away. Mark snorts.

"Please, he was just jealous," Mark says.

"Wait," Yugyeom says, holding his hands up.

"You," BamBam says, pointing at Mark. 

"Him," Youngjae says, pointing at Jaebum. 

"What?" The three of them ask in unison as they look between the two. Mark laughs, smiling prettily when Jaebum kisses Mark's knuckles.

"He's my boyfriend," Mark sighs, leaning forward to fix Jaebum's hair. Jaebum lets him do as he pleases, watching Mark in a very loving manner that they hadn't noticed before.

"You didn't tell us about him?" BamBam demands as Youngjae makes a soft 'aw' noise. Yugyeom definitely agrees with both of his boyfriends.

"I was going to, but I've been so focused on getting those two together. I guess it's a good thing I didn't introduce you guys earlier," Mark says. Jaebum suddenly pulls their hands away and Mark looks. Apparently, Jackson and Jinyoung have done even more than make up. They're holding hands and both of them seem very pleased.

"Hey guys," Jackson says, this bright smile on his face. It's pretty similar to the one Mark shot at Jaebum earlier. Now that the other three know that Jaebum and Mark are dating, they find themselves amused. However, they keep quiet considering Jackson and Jinyoung don't know yet.

"So, holding hands," Mark says, perfectly controlled again. Jackson blushes but Jinyoung just looks very pleased with himself. He's glaring at Jaebum who is calmly looking back.

"Yeah, um, he asked me out outside," Jackson says and he's positively glowing. Mark's happy for him.

"Wait, like ask you out on a date out, or ask you to be his boyfriend out?" Mark asks, frowning. He was hoping for the latter, but he could work on the former.

"Boyfriend," Jinyoung says firmly, still glaring at Jaebum. The other seems completely unbothered.

"Well then, we should switch seats," Mark says, getting up. Jinyoung guides Jackson into his seat, frowning when Jackson ends up across from Jaebum. Mark sits down, pretty close to Jaebum, but Jinyoung doesn't notice considering he's too busy staring Jaebum down.

"Here," Jaebum says, pushing Jackson's bowl towards him. Jackson grabs it, smiling sheepishly, but he doesn't get to touch the bowl before Jinyoung's taking it. Frowning.

"I've got this," Jinyoung says, settling it before Jackson before glaring at Jaebum.

"Do you still need to be here?" Jinyoung asks, frowning at Jaebum. Jaebum shrugs but before he can actually say anything, Jackson speaks up.

"Hey, don't be rude. He just wanted to try the food," Jackson scolds Jinyoung lightly. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Actually," Mark says, getting their attention. "He's my boyfriend."

At this, Jackson and Jinyoung just...stare. For a long moment too. During said moment, Mark turns towards Jaebum, reaching up to run his fingers along Jaebum's jaw. Jaebum smiles at him, leaning in to kiss him. The way they smile at each other when they pull away is just plain adorable.

"Seriously?" Jackson asks, eyes wide as he looks between the two. Mark hums, taking a long minute before he looks away from Jaebum. Jaebum doesn't even seem to care about the audience as he kisses Mark's temple before leaning on him. Mark doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Uh huh. You were always saying you wanted to meet him," Mark says. Jackson's sputtering and Jinyoung flushes, probably in embarrassment.

"But, he didn't seem to know you," Jinyoung says, frowning.

"Whatever, you were too busy glaring at him, you wouldn't have even noticed him looking at me," Mark says. He's not even going to mention the two of them were playing footsie since Jaebum sat down.

"Wait, when you told me to trust you the other day," Jackson trails off at Mark's bright smile.

"Worked out perfectly huh? You got yourself a boyfriend and met my boyfriend in the same day," Mark says, pleased with himself.

"You're a different type of evil," BamBam says, a little awed. He would've never realized the two knew each other if it weren't for the little scene during Jackson and Jinyoung's absence.

"Thank you. But honestly, it was all Jae. He totally has you guys wrapped around his finger," Mark teases. Jackson flushes, goes even redder when Jaebum winks at him from where he's leaning against Mark.

"Sorry," he says, but he doesn't sound sorry at all.

"Mark always talks about how you two just refuse to even talk about your feelings. He came up with the plan yesterday and since none of you knew me, it worked perfectly. You two are cute," Jaebum says, looking at Jinyoung and Jackson who are flushed in embarrassment and pleasure.

"I'm, um, sorry for being so rude to you then," Jinyoung mutters, not making eye contact with Jaebum. Jaebum just laughs and Mark smiles up at him.

"No worries. I thought it was cute. You have nothing to worry about, Mark's ruined me for everyone else," Jaebum says, sounding so put off about it that they all laugh. Mark snorts and shoves Jaebum a little. He only rocks straight back, wrapping a strong arm around Mark's shoulder.

"So, you did all this, to make me jealous?" Jinyoung asks.

"Worked huh?" Mark asks. Jinyoung flushes, looking away. He doesn't let go of Jackson's hand though.

"I wish you would've let me in on the plan so I'd be more prepared," Jackson says, pouting.

"Please, seeing is believing when it comes to Jaebum. Besides, if I would've told you, you would've been all anxious and nervous. You're much better al natural," Mark says. Jaebum laughs a little, amused.

"Babe, it was so cute. He looked so flustered. All I asked was if he could help me pick something," Jaebum says. Jackson flushes and Mark actually giggles. That noise is really what makes the others laugh, more in amazement because they've never heard Mark giggle before.

"Wait, so, you're really from Colombia right?" Jackson asks.

"And you're really a stripper right?" BamBam asks, gaze going straight to Jaebum's arms.

"Yes," Jaebum says at the same time Jackson and Jinyoung ask, "Stripper?"

"You're a stripper?" Jinyoung asks, suddenly looking at Jaebum in a new light.

"Don't you guys prefer 'erotic dancer'?" Jackson asks.

"Personally, I don't care as long as I get paid," Jaebum says, shrugging. There's obviously no shame in his game. BamBam wouldn't have any shame either if Jaebum can afford such expensive shoes and accessories.

"Wow, this has been quite the experience," Yugyeom says.

"Yeah, awesome," Youngjae says. He seems rather breathless, but he's been staring at Jaebum's arms for a while now. BamBam would be jealous, but he's very secure in his relationship. He's also secure in Mark's relationship because, honestly, it looks like the two of them are in their own little world and show no signs of leaving it.

"So, are we staying because I'm still hungry," Yugyeom says. Jinyoung flushes.

"My appetite has returned suddenly, who knew?" he asks. BamBam snorts, rolling his eyes.

The waiter returns and they all order something. Jaebum had actually been serious about not being used to Korean cuisine, but Mark orders for him and they stay right in their little bubble. Jackson does ask for more Spanish flirting tips, but now it's pretty obvious he's going to use it on Jinyoung. Jaebum uses Mark for his demonstrations, and it's so sweet it's gross. The younger three tease them about it, but the other two don't even seem to care.

The rest of their day is spent with all of them happily talking and getting to know Jaebum. Well, when Jaebum isn't so wrapped up in Mark. However, he seems like an awesome guy. Once Jinyoung is reassured that Jaebum is extremely in love with Mark, he relaxes and, like Mark thought, is easily sucked into Jaebum's gravitational field. They actually get along extremely well.

When they leave the restaurant, they fill the sidewalk. Mark and Jaebum are in the middle of their little entourage with the young trio behind them, messing around and teasing each other, and Jinyoung and Jackson in front of them. They're very easily slotting into their new position as boyfriends, and it's actually very similar to before.

At one point, Jackson turns, taking in Jaebum and Mark. They're a very aesthetically pleasing couple to look at, fitting perfectly together. They're actually wearing a golden couple bracelet, but Jackson hadn't noticed it earlier. He smiles at Mark when their eyes meet.

"Thank you," Jackson mouths. Mark winks at him before wrapping his arms Jaebum's waist. Jaebum doesn't seem to mind either way and Mark looks up at him, pleased.

"I love it when a plan comes together," Mark informs him.

"I bet, they're cute," Jaebum says, nodding to the two. Mark hums and squeezes his boyfriend's side.

"Thanks, for being a helping hand babe. I owe you one," Mark says. Jaebum laughs and leans down, his voice lowering.

"You can give me a helping hand later, maybe two," Jaebum says and Mark laughs even as his cheeks color.

"Definitely. We'll ditch them later and I'll help you out," Mark promises. Jaebum just smiles and they keep walking, both of them obviously thinking about what's going to happen later.


End file.
